Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2005-271546 (hereinafter called JP2005-271546) describes a related art tube supply-type ink jet printer. For example, the related art tube supply-type ink jet printer temporarily stores in a buffer tank on a carriage ink supplied from an ink cartridge through a flexible ink supply tube, and appropriately supplies ink from the buffer tank to an ink jet head. Then, ink is discharged from nozzles of the ink jet head, such that an image is recorded on a sheet or the like.
In this ink jet printer, an acceleration caused by an inertial force is applied to ink in the ink supply tube due to acceleration and deceleration of the carriage. If doing so, pressure wave is propagated to ink in the ink jet head, which adversely affects a meniscus formed in the nozzles of the ink jet head. For this reason, a damper chamber sealed with a flexible film is provided in the buffer tank on the upstream side of the ink jet head, thereby absorbing dynamic pressure applied to ink.